Céu
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Um “Obrigado” frio e ríspido não estava nos planos.


**_Céu_**

Sakura sentou-se na grama.A floricultura Yamanaka realmente tinha flores muito bonitas, embora nunca fosse admitir isso para uma cosmos.Observá-las normalmente a fazia sorrir, mas não naquele dia.

_"Obrigado."_

Era apenas isso que ela merecia?"Obrigado"?Não era isso que devia acontecer, pensou.Sasuke deveria passar o polegar sobre seu rosto e lhe dizer que a amava também e que voltaria em breve para ela.Não fora assim que ela sempre sonhara?

Um "Obrigado" frio e ríspido não estava nos planos.

Suspirou profundamente e tentou convencer-se que tudo aquilo em breve acabaria.Ele mudaria de idéia e voltaria para Konoha, para ela.Ele voltaria para o time 7 e Sakura poderia assistir novamente suas discussões com Naruto, desta vez com um sorriso sincero no rosto.Afinal, aquele não era o normal de Sasuke.Ele estava desesperado para matar o irmão.Sakura entendia.Sasuke normalmente era muito gentil e atencioso, um verdadeiro príncipe, muito forte e inteligente...

_Não era?_

A simples idéia apavorou a Haruno.Não, não.Em breve ele retornaria e sorriria para ela como sempre havia feito...Como daquela vez em que...Aquela vez...

_Que vez?_

Sakura sentiu vontade de chorar.Não era possível, devia ter tido ao menos uma.Ao menos uma vez em que ela vira o sorriso belo e triste do Uchiha, e tinha se apaixonado por ele perdidamente...Ela só não estava lembrando na hora.Era isso.

Mas, se era tão importante assim, por quê ela não se lembrava?_Quando_ Sasuke sorrira de verdade para ela?Quando dissera a ela o quanto ela era especial?Quando a incentivara nas lutas, sem nunca deixar de confiar nela?Quando ela continuara a lutar por causa dele?

Houve a luta com Ino...Não, espere, aquele não era Sasuke, era Naruto._Quando_ Sasuke foi tão especial a ponto de fazê-la escolher ele e apenas ele?

_Nunca._

Colocou as mãos na cabeça em desespero.Então Sasuke nunca havia sido o que ela sonhara?Mas como?O que houvera com aquela pessoa madura, sensível, gentil e corajosa?Quem era ela?

Certamente não era a que lhe agradecera friamente naquela noite.

Disse a si mesma para parar de pensar bobagens.Francamente!Onde estava com a cabeça?Ela _gostava_, sim, _muito_ de Sasuke...Se importava bastante com ele, ele era uma pessoa incrível e ela o admirava bastante.Os olhos dele a faziam sorrir como nunca havia feito antes...

_Espere um momento._

_Como_ eram os olhos de Sasuke?Eram negros, certamente, muito bonitos...Mas sua única lembrança nítida deles era aquela noite.Por quê?

Então, se deu conta da verdade.

_Ela nunca olhara nos olhos de Sasuke._

Somente naquela noite.Somente naquela noite ela se deu conta do frio, do ódio, da mágoa e do isolamento que aqueles olhos negros mostravam.Eram olhos de alguém desesperado.Olhos de alguém disposto a fazer qualquer coisa pra alcançar o que queria...

Pensar neles a assustou.Sasuke sempre fora daquele jeito?

A resposta, é claro, era sim.

Mas como ela não notara?Evitou a dúvida por algum tempo, mas então não teve escolha.

_Ela nunca vira Sasuke._

Sakura sempre o olhara.Sempre admirara seus cabelos sedosos e negros, seu corpo atlético para um garoto de doze anos, sua pele alva sem cicatrizes ou marcas...Mas nunca o vira de verdade.Nunca o vira como uma pessoa.Aos olhos de Sakura, ele estava acima de todos.Inclusive dela.Não, _principalmente_ dela.

Era por isso.Por isso que se assustara ao lembrar de seus olhos.Sabia de seu passado, mas nunca se dera conta do ódio e ambição que aquilo provocara no Uchiha.

Escondeu o rosto nas mãos e deixou as lágrimas pudera ser tão estúpida?Tão imatura, tão infantil?Logo ela, que sempre se considerara uma garota tão inteligente e sensata...Como não percebera?Os olhos de Sasuke eram como túneis escuros e desconhecidos, e perceber isso assustou Sakura.O amor por Sasuke era uma das poucas certezas que tinha na vida.O que iria fazer sem ele?Pra onde iria?

As lágrimas escorrendo livremente, lembrou-se da primeira vez que falara com Sasuke.Um novo sentimento apoderou-se dela.Era vergonha.

_"A menininha de cabelos rosados e olhos verdes respirou fundo.Era a hora.Ele estava sozinho, mesmo que houvessem muitas meninas sentadas próximas.Elas cochichavam e davam risadinhas, como se esperassem que Sasuke as chamasse para lanchar com ele.Haviam garotas de sua idade, mais novas e até mais velhas.Sakura, sentindo-se superior no alto de seus oito anos, desdenhou delas mentalmente._

_Se queriam que ele as notasse, deveriam ser diretas, ora!_

_Apertou a caixa com o lanche e engoliu em seco.Ela mesma preparara os onigiris para comer com ele, fizera questão.Estava armando aquilo desde que pôs os olhos no Uchiha e decidiu que se apaixonara por ele ali mesmo._

_Um pouco corada, caminhou até onde ele estava.Sorriu nervosa, um sorriso que ele não retribuiu._

_-S-Sasuke-chan...Posso sentar aqui com você?_

_Ele deu de ombros._

_-Se quiser...Mas não me chame mais assim.Nunca mais._

_Sakura estava tão feliz por ele tê-la deixado ficar que nem reparara no modo frio e ríspido com que ele lhe respondera._

_-Tudo bem, Sasuke-kun._

_Sentou-se.As garotas começaram imediatamente a cochichar nervosas.Sakura ouviu alguns dos comentários._

_"Quem é essa testuda?" "Quem ela pensa que é?" "Sasuke não pode estar gostando dela, pode?"_

_Ao invés de se magoar com isso, orgulhou-se.Garotas mais velhas, mais legais e mais populares, estavam com inveja DELA!Aquilo era maravilhoso.Decidiu que continuaria perto de Sasuke, afinal, lhe dava uma sensação tão boa!_

_Ela e Sasuke passaram o horário do lanche inteiro em silêncio, mas pouco importava."_

O medo e insegurança intensificaram-se.Sem o amor a Sasuke, em que se apoiaria?Quais seriam seus sonhos?O que _ela _seria?

Sentiu vontade de gritar.E gritou.E chorou.Chorou como nunca chorara antes, desde pequena.Sempre se impedia de fazer escândalo, com Sasuke por perto, ela queria dar uma boa impressão.Pelo menos agora não precisava mais fingir, tentou em vão se consolar.

-Sakura-chan?

Ela nem precisou levantar a cabeça para saber quem era.Reconheceria aquela voz no inferno, onde tinha certeza que estava.

-Yo, Naruto- não preocupou-se em limpar as lágrimas.Era apenas Naruto, afinal.Nunca tivera necessidade de passar uma boa impressão a Naruto, e não seria agora que começaria.Além do mais, estava triste demais para tentar forçar um sorriso.

-Sakura-chan, por quê está chorando?-perguntou, embora soubesse perfeitamente o que era.

Como ela nada disse, Naruto perguntou, sabendo que resposta teria:

-É o Sasuke?

Ela não sentiu seu coração acelerar a simples menção do nome do moreno.Nunca havia sentido, e essa realidade a fez chorar ainda mais.

Confirmou com um aceno fraco de cabeça.

Naruto pareceu sem saber o que dizer.Sentou-se ao lado da Haruno.Ele também sentia falta de Sasuke.Depois do completo desastre que foi a tentativa de resgate ao Uchiha, Sakura passar as três semanas que se seguiram completamente deprimida, ainda que fingisse o contrário.Naruto não se deprimira.Ele não aceitara e talvez nunca aceitaria, ele seguiria o melhor amigo aonde fosse preciso para trazê-lo de volta.Então, eles seriam novamente o time 7.

E Sakura voltaria a sorrir.

Talvez por quê não aceitara a perda do Uchiha e por quê tinha certeza absoluta de que o traria de volta, sua maior preocupação era com ela.Não que isso fosse uma novidade.

Sakura sempre estivera entre suas preocupações, seus sonhos e seus desejos, tudo ao mesmo tempo.Não sabia explicar exatamente o que era aquilo, mas ele queria vê-la sorrindo.Batendo nele e o chamando de baka.Discutindo e conversando com a Yamanaka.Respondendo prontamente às suas dúvidas, como a boa aluna que era.Em suma, ele queria vê-la sendo ela, apenas ela.

Naruto não sabia por quê, mas ele nunca fora de procurar motivos e significados ocultos nas coisas.O por quê dele querer ter Sakura em seus braços era algo que Naruto não conseguia compreender ou explicar.Mas sabia que queria, e era mais do que suficiente.

Algum dia conseguiria.Porém, naquele momento, ele só queria vê-la sorrir.

Mas para isso, precisava trazer Sasuke de volta.Sasuke era um elemento fundamental para o sorriso da garota.O loiro sabia disso.Sempre soube.

-Vamos trazer ele de volta, Sakura-chan!Não se preocupa com isso, dattebayo!-garantiu, sorrindo.

_Ele_ nunca foi fundamental para o sorriso de Sakura.Sabia disso também.

Então por quê continuava ali, tentando e tentando?

Por mais idiota que fosse, desistir não era uma opção.Não por um motivo nobre ou por perseverança, e sim por quê viver sem a esperança de que um dia iria conseguir seria algo além do que o Uzumaki poderia suportar.

-Naruto...-ela disse em voz baixa.

-Que foi, Sakura-chan?

-Como você pode ter certeza?

Arregalou os olhos azuis.Sakura havia feito uma boa pergunta._Como_ ele tinha certeza?

Nem ele próprio saberia explicar.

-Eu não sei dizer.-falou, coçando a cabeça-Mas tenho, dattebayo!

Sakura quase riu.Dizer besteiras como aquela era típico do amigo.No entanto, sentiu-se um pouco melhor.Naruto falava as coisas com tal convicção, que não era como se ele dissesse que _faria_ algo, e sim como se _já tivesse_ feito.

Lembrou-se de quando se conheceram.Não fora exatamente o início de uma relação próspera ou duradoura.

_"Ino cruzou os braços._

_-Precisamos de mais um pra completar._

_Ela e Sakura estavam brincando com alguns amigos de Ino.Sakura pouco falava, mas se sentia importante e feliz estando ali, mesmo que a maioria nem reparasse nela.Era uma brincadeira nova e parecia divertida.Mas eles estavam em número ímpar, precisavam de alguém para acertar os times._

_Sakura olhou ao redor.Não encontrou ninguém, a princípio.Porém, ao olhar uma segunda vez, reparou num menino, que parecia ter chegado ali a pouco Ino, ele tinha cabelos loiros e olhos azuis.Se bem que [iloiro[/i parecia um pouco inapropriado para o cabelo espetado e brilhante do garoto.Sakura teve a sensação de que poderia avistá-lo a quilômetros de certeza não era algo fácil de se esconder na ela não o vira antes?_

_Cutucou Ino e sussurrou em seu ouvido:_

_-Que tal aquele garoto?-sugeriu, animada com a idéia de estar resolvendo o problema de todos._

_-Que garoto?_

_-Aquele, loiro.-apontou discretamente, esperando que a amiga o chamasse.No entanto, Ino fez uma careta._

_-Ele não._

_-Por quê não?-perguntou, preocupada com a hipótese de ter sugerido algo absurdo-Parece que ele quer brincar._

_-Ele é um idiota.Hey, Chouji, venha brincar!-gritou a Yamanaka, para um garoto gordinho que passava por ali._

_Sakura não entendeu bem, mas ela nunca tinha falado com o garoto mesmo.Tornou a olhar.Ao que pareceu, ele tinha entendido a conversa das duas e foi embora.Sentiu um pouco de pena.Lembrou-se de quando não conhecia Ino e era excluída das brincadeiras.Era muito doloroso não ter com quem conversar._

_Felizmente, não era o caso dela agora.Graças a Ino._

_Subitamente, teve uma idéia.Era sua chance!Ela conversaria com o garoto e seria amiga dele, fazendo com que todos o aceitassem também.Exatamente como Ino fez com ela.E então, quando ficassem maiores, ele contaria a todos o quanto Sakura foi bondosa, acolhendo-o quando ninguém mais o fez.Sem falar que, ainda que pequena, havia a possibilidade dele se tornar amigo de Sasuke!Então, contaria para ele o quão gentil e simpática Sakura era, ele se impressionaria e se apaixonaria por ela, sairia com ela, lhe diria que Sakura era mais bonita do que todas as outras...Sim, aquele era o plano perfeito!_

_Sorriu, era inteligente!_

_-Volto já- disse para Ino- Podem começar sem mim._

_-Onde você vai?-indagou a amiga, mas Sakura já havia saído._

_Ela correu para a direção onde o garoto estava quando o viu.Caminhou um pouco naquela mesma direção, e logo o encontrou._

_Ele estava desenhando com um graveto o que parecida ser um prato de ramen.Não parecia estar se divertindo.Seus olhos estavam tristes e pareciam um pouco mais escuros.Sakura sentiu um nó na garganta ao ver aqueles olhos, antes da cor do céu, com um tom de azul marinho.Esqueceu por alguns segundos por quê estava ali.Sentiu apenas vontade de fazê-los voltar a cor alegre de antes._

_-Oi...-disse, mas não estava nervosa.Normalmente gaguejava muito ao falar com garotos, mas aquele lhe inspirava uma espécie de confiança._

_Ele deu um pulo para trás com o susto, e olhou ao redor como se quisesse ter certeza de que Sakura estava mesmo falando com ele.Sakura reprimiu um sorriso.Ele devia ser um bom garoto, afinal._

_Quando teve certeza absoluta de que não havia mais ninguém ali com quem ela pudesse estar falando, olhou-a desconfiado.Pelo visto não estava acostumado com pessoas desconhecidas lhe cumprimentando._

_-Oi.-falou, ainda olhando-a como se achasse que a qualquer momento ela lhe cortaria com uma kunai.No entanto, seus olhos estavam voltando ao normal, reparou.Esse pensamento fez Sakura sorrir.-Tá rindo do quê?_

_Pareceu um pouco zangado, mas Sakura continuou a sorrir.Ela percebeu que, apesar de tentar mostrar o contrário, ele estava feliz._

_-Nada.Qual é o seu nome?-perguntou, e em seguida amaldiçoou-se mentalmente.Devia ter perguntado o nome dele a alguém, como Ino havia feito com ela._

_-Uzumaki Naruto._

_-Sou Haruno Sakura- falou, com um sorriso ser gentil era fácil!_

_-E...O que você quer?-perguntou.Sakura notou que ele não estava tentando ser hostil, apenas não achou nenhuma maneira mais simpática para perguntar._

_-Olha...Aquela hora...-olhou para os pés, sem saber direito como dizer-Você ouviu?_

_Ele encarou-a cuidadosamente._

_-Ouvi._

_-Olha...Não leva a sério, tá?Ino-chan estava um pouco nervosa.Não se preocupe, acho que da próxima vez posso convencê-la a deixar você entrar na brincadeira._

_Os olhos azuis do garoto a encararam.Sakura sorriu ao notar que cor havia voltado ao normal.Melhor assim.Vê-los azul-marinho a deixava com uma tristeza que não sabia bem explicar.Esperou que ele sorrisse, mas não o fez._

_-Bah!-falou, desviando o olhar-Eu não quero mesmo brincar desse jogo idiota!Tenho mais o que fazer, dattebayo!_

_Sakura sentiu vontade de socá-lo, mas era experiente em engolir raiva.Além do mais, tinha que ser bondosa..._

_-Eu não preciso dessas brincadeiras!Que coisa mais imbecil, dattebayo!_

_Ela não podia deixar que achassem que era uma menina violenta..._

_-As minhas vão ser bem melhores, todo mundo vai querer brincar, dattebayo!Mas o idiota que criou aquele jogo vai ficar de fora!_

_Se Sasuke-kun soubesse, teria uma má impressão dela..._

_-Deve ser um baka mesmo, pra criar brincadeiras assim e excluir os outros...Não que eu queira jogar, fala sério!Quem iria querer brincar de um jogo idiota como esse, não é, testuda?_

_POF._

_Sakura deu um soco nele com toda a força que conseguiu reunir.Naruto cambaleou e caiu no chão, mas ela o pegou pela camisa e o sacudiu:_

_-BAKAAAAAAA!EU CRIEI AQUELE JOGO!-gritou com raiva, falando o que lhe vinha a cabeça- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA SAIR JULGANDO O QUE É DIVERTIDO E O QUE NÃO É?QUEM É TESTUDA AQUI?A MINHA TESTA É SÓ LIGEIRAMENTE MAIOR QUE O NORMAL!SÓ ISSO!VOCÊ FICA AÍ, FALANDO COMO O BAKA QUE VOCÊ É, SEM SABER DE NADA!E PENSAR QUE EU QUERIA TE AJUDAR!_

_Naruto arregalou os olhos enquanto a menina a sua frente soltava toda a raiva reprimida.Sorriu.Ela parecia um robô antes, agora estava agindo normalmente.Naruto pensou que preferia ela assim._

_-TÁ RINDO DE QUÊ?-ela repetiu a pergunta que Naruto lhe fizera anteriormente, em tom muito mais alto._

_-Gomen- falou sem pensar, com a mão atrás da cabeça, ainda sorrindo._

_-'GOMEN'?É SÓ ISSO QUE TEM A DIZER?-berrou Sakura, dando-lhe um tapa na cabeça._

_-É...-ele a encarou por um instante, então tocou na testa dela com o dedo indicador e sorriu- Até que você é bonitinha, Sakura-chan._

_Sakura ficou tão vermelha quanto furiosa.Quem era aquele menino para deixá-la envergonhada?Se havia ainda um resquício de fúria guardado dentro da garota, com certeza ele despertou com aquela frase.Deu-lhe um chute que o jogou longe, enquanto gritava:_

_-BAKA!NUNCA MAIS ME CHAME ASSIM!_

_E saiu, pisando duro, sem perceber o sorriso no rosto do menino de olhos azuis."_

A lembrança quase a fez rir.Lembrava de ter voltado para a brincadeira ainda vermelha e furiosa, e gritado com muitas garotas que zombaram de sua testa.Isso havia deixado Ino admirada, mas foi a única vez.Desde então, Sakura reservava seus socos e xingamentos apenas para Naruto, que parecia gostar de vê-la brava.Infelizmente, ou felizmente, dependendo do ponto de vista, aquela não fora a última vez que falara com o Uzumaki.Ela ainda iria se arrepender muito de ter feito aquilo, muito mesmo...

_"Era o recreio.Sakura, como sempre, ia em direção a Sasuke, para comer ao lado dele.Ainda que nada falassem e que ele nunca aceitasse seus onigiris ou o quer que fosse, ela adorava a sensação de sentar-se ali e saber que era o motivo de todos os olhares, de todos os cochichos das meninas populares._

_Sentia-se especial.Sasuke a fazia se sentir assim.Embora sentar-se ao lado dele não era tão divertido quando ninguém comentava._

_Naquele dia, porém, algo quebrou a rotina.Umas garotas vieram falar com ela.Eram de uma turma mais velha e Sakura ficou ansiosa para agradar._

_-Ei- disse a primeira, que tinha cabelos escuros e desgrenhados- Você é a Haruno, não é?_

_-S-sou.Haruno Sakura- sorriu._

_-A amiga da Ino?-perguntou outra, loira e um pouco pálida._

_-Sim- respondeu, orgulhosa._

_-Você que anda lanchando com o Sasuke-kun?_

_-Sim, sou eu._

_-Ele é lindo, não é?-indagou a primeira, com um ar cúmplice._

_-Muito lindo- concordou.Sakura normalmente sentia-se envergonhada em elogiar garotos, mas com Sasuke já era algo tão comum que nem se importava._

_-Mas e aí, quer lanchar com a gente hoje?-a de cabelos negros perguntou-Meu nome é Haruka, e ela é a Yui._

_-Muito prazer-disse a loura, que parecia a mais educada das duas.-Então, aceita?_

_-Sim!-respondeu, animada com a idéia de ter amigas sem precisar de Ino.-Que tal ali?-apontou para uma mesa vazia._

_-Ali não.-declarou Haruka, categórica._

_-Por quê não?_

_-Olha quem tá sentado ao lado-e apontou para uma mesa perto dela, que estava quase vazia, a não ser por uma pessoa, que comia ramen como se nunca tivesse comido nada na vida._

_-Ah, é o Naruto._

_-Você conhece aquele imbecil?-perguntou Yui, parecendo desconfiada._

_Sakura percebeu que havia cometido um erro._

_-Eu?Aquele baka?Hahaha!Claro que nã-_

_-SAAAAAAAKURAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!-berrou Naruto, sorrindo e acenando, atraindo todos os olhares-VAMOS COMER JUNTOS, SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAN!_

_**Vermelho** era a palavra errada para o rosto da Sakura naquele momento.**Roxo** se encaixaria melhor._

_-Tudo bem então Sakura, falamos com você depois...-disse Haruka, afastando-se com Yui._

_-Esperem...-tentou Sakura, mas as duas já haviam saído de se não bastasse, todos os alunos riam, e até Sasuke estava com um sorriso debochado no rosto._

_-Anda logo, Sakura-chan!-falou Naruto, aproximando-se com o prato da ramen na mão-Tá com fome?Eu posso dividir o meu ramen com você..._

_-SEU BAKAAAAA!-gritou."_

Aquela cena se repetiria mais vezes do que ela poderia contar.Não importa quantas vezes o xingasse, quantos socos lhe desse, o garoto louro estava determinado a ser amigo dela.Ou mais do que isso, mas Sakura preferia descartar aquela possibilidade.

-Sakura-chan?-perguntou o amigo- Você está bem?

-Estou.Só estava pensando.

Naruto pareceu um pouco chateado.Sasuke de novo?

-Naruto, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Quantas você quiser, dattebayo!

-Por quê você nunca me tratou mal, mesmo eu te dando socos e te chamando de baka?Não que eu me arrependa disso- acrescentou, e Naruto sorriu.

-Sei lá, dattebayo.Acho que é porque não acho você irritante.

_Irritante_.Quando Sakura ouvira aquela palavra?

Ah sim, de Sasuke, seu sempre gentil Sasuke.

Mesmo com a lembrança, não se chateou.De repente, se deu conta de uma coisa.

E daí?Ela não amava Sasuke.Nunca tinha amado.Ela amava o amor, amava tentar ficar perto dele, amava esforçar-se ao máximo para alcançar uma meta.Amava estar apaixonada.Por quem não fazia diferença.

Mas tinha carinho por Sasuke.Mesmo com seu jeito frio, apreciava a amizade do garoto.Gostava de ouvi-lo falar que tinha jeito para genjutsu.Gostava de quando ele desabafava com ela a respeito de Itachi.Gostava de impedir as brigas dele com Naruto.Sasuke tinha um jeito estranho e até absurdo de demonstrar carinho, mas Sakura gostava sinceramente dele.

Só que, ao contrário do que sempre afirmara, não havia nada além disso.A lembrança dos túneis escuros que eram os olhos de Sasuke não fazia seu coração acelerar-se, e sim apertar-se de pena.Ainda o achava bonito, era humana.Mas se algum dia fosse ou não sentir os lábios do moreno, percebeu que não importava.

Subitamente viu várias possibilidades a sua frente.Ela _podia_ sonhar além de Sasuke.Ela podia sonhar em ser _mais_ do que a namorada do Uchiha mais novo.Algum dia poderia tornar-se uma kunoichi tão boa quando a hokage!Só precisava esforçar-se para isso.Agora que não precisava mais agradar Sasuke, agora que não precisava mais se controlar para passar uma boa impressão a Sasuke, sentiu-se como se estivesse se livrando de pesadas correntes.Se treinasse da mesma forma como se esforçara para conseguir a atenção do moreno, podia se tornar verdadeiramente forte.E proteger quem amava.

Ino, sua família, Sasuke, Kakashi e...Naruto.

-Além do mais- continuou o loiro- É divertido te ver irritada, Sakura-chan.

Então, para sua surpresa, Sakura começou a rir.Rir muito.Rir como talvez nunca rira antes, preocupada com sua imagem de menina doce e calma.A imagem pela qual Naruto nunca se deixara enganar, desde seus oito anos de idade.

-Só você mesmo, Naruto!-gargalhou ela, rolando pela grama de tanto rir.

Naruto a olhou, feliz porém sem entender.Enquanto ria, Sakura teve consciência de que os olhos azuis de Naruto a observavam.

Inconscientemente, deu-se conta de uma coisa.

Talvez ela preferisse o céu a túneis escuros.


End file.
